The Tomb of Dracula Issue 12
Synopsis "Night of the Screaming House!" Young Elizabeth Langely is about to become one of Dracula's next victims when the vampire lord is interrupted by the arrival of Quincy Harker, his daughter Edith, Frank Drake, Rachel van Helsing, and Taj Nitall. All the groups attempts to kill Dracula are thwarted, and in the battle Dracula manages to grab hold of Edith. When Frank attempts to save her, Dracula swats him away. Dracula tells Harker that he will be in touch at midnight the following evening to tell him the location of his daughter, telling the aged vampire hunter that if he does not appear then, he will never see his daughter again. Dracula then transforms into bat-form and flies off with Edith as his prisoner, leaving Quincy and his band of vampire hunters behind. Quincy is horrified by what has happened, having dreaded this possibility ever since his wife had died. Dracula takes Edith to the mortuary where he has been hiding out, where he plots to get revenge against Quincy Harker for all the years he has hounded him. When Dracula contacts Harker and the others, he tells them to go to a haunted mansion called Whispering Hell. As the heroes travel there Dracula contacts Blade and taunts him into coming to him. Blade leaves to try and slay Dracula, much to the anger and disappointment of his woman, Safron. Entering the house, Quincy Harker and the other vampire hunters find the house plunged in darkness, lighting torches they soldier on. When Frank's foot falls through rotting stairs, it rouses an army of bats which attack them, scarring Rachel's face. The bats are fought off by Quincy and Taj, while Rachel and Frank spot Dracula leading Edith away. Leaving Rachel to tend to her wounds, Frank and Taj following after them, they find that Edith has dropped her embroiled handkerchief. Searching further, Frank is startled by the arrival of Blade, who knocks away Frank's gun before Frank can accidentally shoot him. While the two are arguing over how to deal with Dracula, an unseen hand unleashes two poisonous tarantulas which slowly crawl toward Frank's leg. Taj meanwhile, finds the room where Dracula has stashed away Edith, however before he can go to the girls aid he is knocked out by Dracula. While in the hall, Blade notices the spiders and saves Frank's life, rolling them up in a carpet and tossing them away. Hearing Edith's screams, Blade rushes to her rescue to find her with Dracuala standing over her. Their fight takes them out of the room, where Dracula knocks Blade over the hallway railing to the floor below, however Blade saves himself from the fatal fall by grabbing hold of a chandelier. Frank attempts to attack Dracula with a fire axe, however this attack fails as Dracula easily overpowers his ancestor. Before Dracula can dispose of him, he is attacked by Blade once more, who manages to slash Dracula's face with his wooden daggers. With his face scarred, the vein vampire lord makes his escape, smashing out a window, turning into bat form and flying out the window. Then Edith enters the room and reveals that Dracula has turned her into a vampire, and demands that they kill her before the urge to feed overtakes her. Throwing herself off the railing to the ground below, the fall knocks her out. With a heavy heart Quincy Harker does the hardest thing he ever has had to do: kill his own daughter. With the deed done, Frank Drake rushes to the nearest window and vows to the fleeing Dracula that they will destroy him. Appearances "Night of the Screaming House!" Individuals *Dracula *Frank Drake *Rachel van Helsing *Quincy Harker *Taj Nital *Edith Harker *Blade *Elizabeth Langley *Saint *Safron Caulder Locations *England Behind the Scenes *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Coming Soon Links *''The Tomb of Dracula'' Issue 12 on Marvel Wiki *[https://comicvine.gamespot.com/tomb-of-dracula-12-night-of-the-screaming-house/4000-13601/ The Tomb of Dracula Issue 12] on Comic Vine Category:The Tomb of Dracula (Volume 1) Issues